


A Passionate Hatred[MCcree x Hanzo]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Hanzo can not stand Jesse, but Jesse just doesn't give a damn because he sees through Hanzo's façade.Hanzo would love nothing more than to have Jesse hate him back, and Jesse would love nothing more than Hanzo admitting his true feelings.But what happens when Jesse's had it with all the playing hard to get? What will happen if both men finally, give each other what they want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SITUATIONS AND THEMES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!
> 
> Overwatch ships give me life!
> 
> If you're from DA look for the ---------

He hated him. Hated him with a passion.

The way he talked with that low smooth draw. The way he walked, hips swinging, spurs on those brown cowboy boots clinking. The way he looked at him, like he was something precious, like he wanted to devour him.

He swore to every deity he could think of that after the first date, he'd never talk to this man again, and every deity swore back that that wouldn't be the case.

Genji, it was all his younger brothers fault.

The playboy of the two knew how to get and keep a woman, knew how to play the cards just right to get any of his friends hooked up with anyone they wanted, except his older brother Hanzo.

Every woman who met Hanzo loved him, he was handsome, a great listener, fit, and some thought being with a Japanese archer was exotic, but Hanzo always found a way to screw it up, as Genji would say, or just flat out reject the women.

So he moved on to men. He knew what his older brother needed, and didn't mind going in and out of gay bars, skimming around gyms, and other places to find him someone that would suit him properly.

But this proved fruitless. Hanzo would turn every guy who came to him down or chased them away. 

"I do not need help finding someone! I am happy alone." Hanzo would always protest after every date.

"Please brother, I can tell when you are not happy. Please just give them a chance. We have just reconnected, and I can tell that that has lifted your spirits, mine too, but wouldn't you be happier with someone by your side? Or even a one nightstand to break that dry spell? It'll do you some good." Genji would always reason.

But it never helped, no one could break down the wall Hanzo put up around himself, except one man.

Genji had befriended the man after meeting him through a mutual friend. He was good looking, nice since of humor, and a bit stubborn, just the type of person his brother needed.

But Hanzo never got along with him, never could bring himself to even try and tolerate the man, but the man never cared and always came back. And for some reason, Hanzo always ended up compromising.

So here they are again. Hanzo had lost count on the number of dates they had been on together, had it been weeks, months? Neither of them really knew and the archer wasn't even sure if he wanted to call those "dates."

Hanzo would be lying though, if he didn't say that he found the other man good looking, he had sex appeal, and the cowboy hats did look good on him. And when he wasn't being insufferable, he was quite charming and smart, nice to talk to and good company to have, but the stubbornness, the way he pushes himself into Hanzo's life, the way he keeps insisting on cooking him dinner, driving him to work or to the store, trying to spend every day with him, irritated Hanzo to no end, and yet, here he was.

Here he was in the bedroom of a man he hated.

"Hanzo." The draw called out, coming into the room with two wine glasses in one hand and a green glass bottle in the other.

His tan button up shirt was half way unbuttoned, showing off his hairy chiseled chest and part of his rock hard 8 pac, and his blue jeans hugged tight to his slender waist. A bright smile was on his five o'clock shadow covered face, and his brown eyes shun bright in the dim light of the room.

Hanzo crossed his arms as he sat up at the top of the bed, asking himself why he was still here as the man he hated joined him in bed.

This man, smelling of wine and old spice, was Jesse McCree.

"Hanzo hun, want some more wine? Can't drink it all myself, now can I?" The cowboy questioned, pouring both of them a glass.

"One more drink, then I will be leaving." Hanzo stated, taking a sip of the sweet red liquid.

Jesse chuckled, "Isn't that what you always say?"

"Then no drinks, I will be leaving right now." Hanzo said with a frustrated sigh, setting his wine glass down on the nightstand next to him.

Jesse quickly grabbed the other man's arm.

"Come on now, don't leave just yet! Dinner was great, we was hootin and hollerin out on the couch and I finally got you in my bed. Can't let ya leave now." He stated, pinching at Hanzo's jet black ponytail.

"I do not know why I put up with you." Mumbled Hanzo, smacking Jesse's hand away.

"Maybe because you like me? Ever thought of that one?" 

"No."

"Hanzo, we've been together for-"

"We are not together." Hanzo hastily cut in.

"Well we been seeing each other for an awful long time. And I like you, a lot, if you couldn't tell, and I thought you liked me. You always go out with me, you come to my home, you eat and drink with me, we shop together, you let me buy you this cute little blue kimono you have on right now, sounds like we're a regular couple." Jesse informed, taking a sip of his wine, "So stop playing hard to get."

"I am not playing. You are confusing being nice, with actually liking someone." The black haired man said, crossing his arms again.

The cowboy chuckled, "You know I love me a fight."

"I'm leaving." He said, but was stopped by a strong grip to his arm once more, "Let, me, go."

"I don't understand why you just can't admit it. Even Genji sees it. You like me, and that's ok Hanzo. I'm glad I can make ya happy."

"I do not like you, McCree."

"Yes you do. And I've told you to call me Jesse."

"No, I don't, McCree."

"Yes, you do."

Hanzo whipped his head toward Jesse and stared him in the eyes, "I hate you." He sternly admitted.

"Ouch, well hell! You know hates a strong word. What did I ever do to earn such language?" He questioned, pouting a bit, "Why can't we just enjoy our date?"

"Why do you insist on asking me out all the time? I realize you are actually friends with my brother, maybe that is why you are harder to turn away then all the other's, but again, do not confuse me putting up with you, with me liking you. You have done much to earn this type of treatment! I hate everything about you! I hate-"

Hanzo's hate rant was quickly brought to an end by Jesse's lips, and in an instant he was pushing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Jesse kept a loose grip on Hanzo's neck as he shoved his tongue down his throat, slowly pulling away to see a red faced archer.

"W-Why, don't-don't ever do that again!" Hanzo yelled, trying to pull away from the cowboys grip.

"What are ya gonna do about it if I do?" Jesse asked in a whisper, as he moved his face closer to the other man's, "See, I don't think you'll do anything."

"I will leave, and never come back." The other threatened.

"I don't think you will. Maybe you can't stand me sometimes, we're both stubborn men, we bump heads I can admit, but I know you're fooling yourself. I know you don't hate me."

"I hate you more than anything in this world."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

McCree scoffed and put his wine glass down on the nightstand, shaking his head, "Well I guess we're at a stalemate then, you hate me more than anything, and I like you more than anything, so what are we gonna do about that, Mr. Shimada?"

"What are we going to about that? What I, am going to do about this is tell my brother to pick new friends, and excuse myself from your house, for life." Hanzo replied, getting up and walking to the door, only to be halted by a fast moving tall cowboy.

"You ain't leaving, not yet." Jesse sternly said.

"Get out of my way."

"No. I'm tired of this little game we're playing, tired of you trying to reject me because, I don't know, you're scared to let me in, scared that you might actually be falling for a rugged gunslinger such as myself, who knows. All I know is that if you hated me so much, you wouldn't be here right now. If you hated me so damn much, you would of backhanded me as soon as I put my lips on yours, but ya didn't." Stated Jesse, walking forward, causing Hanzo to walk backwards.

"I did not want to resort to violence. Not everything needs to be solved that way. But you are slowly changing my mind." Hanzo informed, stepping closer to the other.

"Is that another threat, Mr. Shimada?"

"That is a threat, Mr. McCree."

The cowboy sighed, "It probably make you feel a heck of a lot better if I just hated you back, wouldn't it?"

"It would, yes." The other man agreed.

"Well then, I hate cha."

"Good."

"Great." Jesse said, rolling his eyes as he placed a hand on Hanzo's chest, "You wanna know what I do, when I hate someone and they hate me back?"

"No."

"Well I never talk to them again to be honest! But you're different." 

McCree gave Hanzo a shove, causing him to loose his balance and fall back onto the bed.

"W-What you are you doing!?" Hanzo frantically questioned as the other man got closer to him, blocking him from running away.

"Well I was thinkin that maybe, I've been doing this whole relationship thang with you wrong." McCree explained.

The archer jerked his head back in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I told you Hanzo, I'm tired of playing this little game, but apparently you will only be happy if I hate you, and I'm guessing that you'll only be satisfied if everything I do to you is with hate. So before you run away from me and yell at me and tell me that you never want to see me again, like you always do, I think we should at least finish this date properly." Said McCree, harshly pushing Hanzo down on the bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you are-." Hanzo's question was cut short by his own muffling cries as the cowboy began to sloppily kiss him.

Hanzo tried to fight to get the other man off of him, but it was in vein as Jesse held his arms tightly and pinned him to the bed.

"Look how red your face is." Jesse whispered as he pulled away from the kiss so both of them could catch their breaths, "You look like a little school girl. Heh, better watch yourself Hanzo, this here is hate fuckin, you keep up that face, gone make me think you actually want this."

"I do not want this!" Hanzo breathed, thrashing beneath the man, "You are despicable!"

"Sticks and stones hun, sticks and stones." He chuckled, now nipping at the other's neck, stumbling upon a spot that made the Japanese man gasp, "Mmm, what was that delicious little noise?"

"Shut up!"

"You're suppose to hate this, not like it."

"I do not like it!" Yelled Hanzo, finally pushing Jesse away and sitting up, only for the cowboy to lung at him and grab onto the dark blue kimono he was wearing, pulling it down and revealing the huge dragon tattoo on his chest, "Stop!"

Jesse ignored the command and began kissing over Hanzo's dragon tattoo, down to his brown nipple.

"S-Stop." Hanzo stuttered as he was pushed backwards onto the bed again.

"What makes ya think I'd stop now?" He questioned, trying to pull off the other's clothes, "Just let me have a little taste, eh?"

Hanzo wiggled beneath Jesse as hard as he could, finally able to bring his hand to the other's throat, forcing him off.

McCree smirked as Hanzo strangled him, coldly looking into his eyes.

"I have never hated someone as much as I hate you, McCree. You disgust me, but..." Hanzo started, placing a kiss on the cowboy's lips, "I think it'll be only fair if I give you what you want, just to watch you crumble when I walk out the door and never come back. I will enjoy wiping that idiotic smirk off your face."

The cowboy's smirk only grew, "And I will enjoy wreckin ya till ya can't stand."

"Then do it."

A command that Jesse was more than happy to follow.

Clothes and underclothes were strewn about the floor. Harsh breathing, deep groans, and growls echoed through the room as both men tore into each other.

Tongues swirled around one another's hungrily, teeth sunk in to supple skin and thin red lips, scratches were left down arms and backs, red marks littered both bodies, not missing a single inch.

Both men laid on their sides facing each other, readying themselves for whoever would make the first real move.

McCree brought up his fingers to Hanzo's mouth and pushed them in without permission, making the black haired man suck on them.

Hanzo gasped as the other man reached his arm around to shove his now saliva slicked fingers into his tight entrance. He tightened around the cowboy's fingers, the pain of the intrusion making him grit his teeth. 

"Aw what's the matter? Big bad Hanzo can't take it? Heh, didn't think so." McCree taunted as he slipped his fingers out, earning himself a strong hand to the throat.

"I will not sit here and be mocked! I can take whatever you give me, McCree." Hanzo reassured, laying down on his back, legs now spread apart, "I am ready."

Jesse smiled and chuckled as he quickly grabbed a bottle of lube out of his nightstand, hastily squirting some onto his hand and rubbing it up and down his hard shaft. Jesse positioned himself over the black haired man, slowly pushing his way inside of him. 

Both men gasped over the tight squeeze, Hanzo clenching his teeth as the cowboy began to slowly push in, then pull out, over and over again.

"I-Is that all you got? Hah, all talk!" Hanzo grunted out as he gripped the sheets beneath him.

The cowboy huffed out a laugh, "I take it you're ready for the big guns?" He questioned as he gripped onto Hanzo's thighs and began to harshly thrust into him.

Hanzo's body was burning hot and shame was washing over him as the pain ceased, and a deep hot pleasure built up inside of him. He hated this, hated the man who he was doing this with, but he'd be dammed if they stopped now.

He was going to let McCree get his taste. He wanted McCree to be overwhelmed by him, to want no one else but him, that way it'll be 10 times more satisfying when Hanzo crushes the cowboy's heart completely.

"H-Hanzo!" Jesse let slip out as he wrapped the Japanese man's legs around his waist, leaning over to be closer to him, "You feel too good!"

Hanzo couldn't stop the moans from pouring out of his own mouth as the American slammed into his tight entrance mercilessly, loosening him up with every thrust.

The black haired man wrapped his arms around the other's neck as the cowboy's humping made the bed creak and the headboard bang off the wall. Jesse was going so fast and so hard, Hanzo was getting whiplash. 

The archer's legs squeezed tighter around the other's waist, only encouraging him to go deeper and deeper, until he was right up against the black haired man's prostate, hitting it over and over again without stopping, without even a moment of reprieve, making Hanzo cry out loudly.

He was relentless and harsh. If Hanzo wanted him to give everything he had, he was going to do it. Jesse was going to make sure that he gave it to him good! He wanted Hanzo to permanently know what it felt like to be fucked by him, what it felt like to be fucked by someone who loves you so much, they'd act like they hated you just to get around your ego and pride.

Jesse was ready to break down all his walls brick by brick, until Hanzo was an open book, until he was ready to admit everything to him.

Hanzo let out a deep moan and a deeper scream, unable to keep anything in anymore, "Ah! Ugh! A-Ahh!!! P-Please, ah! J-Jesse!"

And then everything came to a screeching halt, "Y-Yes?" McCree questioned as he looked down at the red faced man beneath him.

Hanzo shook his head in disbelief, trying to comprehend what the hell he just said.

"No, no, say it again." The cowboy begged out of breath, accented voice deep and rough, "Scream it, say it until ya can't talk no more. I wanna hear ya say it again!"

Hanzo buried his face in the other's shoulder, blunt nails digging into the cowboy's back as the archer continued to shake his head no, refusing to believe he had ever said anything.

But Jesse wasn't having it. The cowboy slipped his arms under the black haired man and rolled them over so Hanzo was now on top, straddling McCree's waist.

"Wha-What are you doing to me?" Hanzo questioned, face getting redder by the second, breath ragged, and member harder than ever.

"Ride me. Ride me Hanzo. If you want me to really crumble after you leave, then ride me. Do it while ya call my name, just do it." Jesse pleaded.

Hanzo gasped as he was pulled down onto the other's stiff boner. He bit his lip as he looked down at the cowboy, Jesse's brown wavy hair was a mess and his eyes were dark with lust and, and he looked beautiful. He looked sexy and irresistible, and Hanzo found himself unable to disobey his pleas. 

But it was for revenge, so it was ok. It was for breaking the cowboy's spirits, so it was ok. It was ok to enjoy this, ok to want more, ok to not want to stop, and ok to perfectly want to answer the other's request. Hanzo told himself that this was all ok, because he was doing this out of hatred.

The black haired man placed his hands on the other's hairy chest, both men moaning loudly as Hanzo began to rock his hips and bring his ass down hard on Jesse's thick dick.

He was bouncing up and down fast, his own member swinging along with his movements.

"Yes, Hanzo, just like that! Ride this cowboy till you can't no more." McCree groaned, gripping onto the other's dick.

Hanzo bit his bottom lip even hard as he felt his prostate being hit again. With that sensation along with the feeling of McCree stroking him, he felt like he was going to go crazy.

The archer threw his head back as he let his groans drift out, "Mmm! Ugh, J... Ah! Jesse." 

Jesse nodded his head, quickly sitting up and grabbing onto Hanzo's body, squeezing him tightly. His big calloused hands were wrapped around Hanzo's shoulders, pulling the dazed man down harder onto his member.

Unable to even muffle his voice at all, the archer threw his head back once more and began to moan so loudly he was sure his deep voice was rattling the windows.

"Shoot Hanzo! So tight. You-You're gonna make me cum." He strained to say as his upward thrusts got more violent.

"N-No, not yet. D-Don't sto-stop! Jesse, f-f-f..." Hanzo began to stutter out as he moaned, "Ugh! Fuck m-me, Jesse. Fuck me like you hate me."

Jesse's voice caught in his throat while he looked at Hanzo in disbelief. Quickly, he gripped onto the black haired man's legs and helped him bring them around his waist, so he could slip into him all the way.

"Jesse!" He gasped.

"H-Hanzo."

Both men groaned together as McCree began to pound upwards into the other's inner walls, while stroking him and looking deeply into his tear filled eyes.

Hanzo held tightly to the cowboy's shoulders, while his body was bounced around and his member was pumped swiftly as his pleas to be fucked were answered.

His body was starting to go numb as a warm tingling sensation built up in his lions, the other man experiencing the same thing.

Jesse fucked Hanzo harder and rougher and faster until both men were screaming in ecstasy as they came in unison.

"Ah! I'm cumming inside!" Jesse grunted out as he sloppily planted kisses on and around Hanzo's mouth as both men rode out their orgasms together.

Exhausted, Jesse laid down backwards on the bed, pulling Hanzo down with him.

Jesse held him loosely, "Don't leave yet."

Hanzo pulled away from Jesse's grip to lay next to him, trying to catch his breath, "I am naked and do not know where my clothes are. I could probably use a shower too. I will uh, I will stay till morning."

"Good." Jesse chuckled, "Hope I satisfied ya."

He scoffed and turned over as the cowboy brought the covers over them.

McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist tight, smiling as he felt Hanzo rest his arm on top of his.

"You know I'm not letting you go, right?" Jesse questioned rhetorically, "You can leave as much as you want, but I'll always lasso you back."

"So I'll never be able to get rid of you?" Hanzo asked as the other man began to kiss his dragon covered shoulder.

"Nope, ain't letting you go."

"Ugh, guess I'll be putting up with you for a while longer then." He mumbled, only getting a laugh in response, "What is so funny?"

"Heh, nothing, nothing. I just, I knew you didn't really hate me." Jesse informed.

The archer just rolled his eyes and turned over to face the American, ready to correct him. 

As soon as Hanzo flipped over, Jesse was capturing his lips, passionately kissing him and hugging him tight.

Jesse broke the kiss and leaned into Hanzo's ear, "Just admit it, you have a soft spot in your heart for this old cowboy."

Hanzo rolled his eyes again as he brought his hands up to place them on the other's shoulders, allowing himself to be cuddled into the cowboy's chiseled hairy chest.

Though Hanzo didn't answer him, Jesse knew the truth, and that brought a smile to the cowboy's face as both men fell asleep together, cuddled close.

Hanzo hated Jesse. Hated him with a passion.

...Or so he thought.


End file.
